Eriophorum
THANK YOU FOR POPULAR PAGES EVERYONE!!!! appearance in her regular form Erio is a relatively well rounded. Taking most of her form from the leafwing tribe. - leaf-like green dapples of different shades of green all over body - Gentle, pastel green mainscales. - Before being controlled had blue eyes - ack poor thing shes got a broken horn - incredibly skinny due to not eating in awhile. -Icewing spikes and whip-like tail - Vines going down eyes while being controlled. backstory Before hatching one day, a royal icewing messanger, Permafrost got caught in a storm she was exhausted, the ocean churning violently below her. She crashed into the sea. where she in a coma reached pantala. There she met the of eriophorum father, a leafwing named Ginkgo. The two fell in love, However, Permafrost was forced to come home due to the fact that she had a job to do, and was proud to do it However, when she returned, The only thing she had for it was a scar to show for her loyalty. She later found she was to have an egg. Early and late dragonethood Erio was doted upon by her three aunts, her mother, and her awkward nightsky hybrid step uncle, foresight who only had the build and massive wings of a skywing. Foresight discovered the young dragonet was a animus. he was a father figure for her, he also told her stories of his adventures in the nightwing kingdom. He told her when she was older, he would bring her to the nightwing kingdom to play among other animi, something that he did fulfill. She moved to the nightwing kingdom, their her life became a little difficult. She was bullied alot by her young nightwing peers. Using her animus magic, she managed to mind control her peers into attacking each other however this was exhausting and she could only do it for a period of a time. When she could do it, Her only friend was a fellow animus named soulsearcher, a rainwing nightwing hybrid. Together they talked about exploring the world, free of stares or hatred. On her birthday, soul searcher gave her a gift: a animus touched scroll that allowed her the ability to transform into any type of dragon from any tribe. At the discovery of this ability, Erio grabbed the scroll and leapt into the sky. Abandoning both her uncle and Soulsearcher on a excited whim. adulthood Erio became a sort of assassin for the nightwings. With her infamous ability to shapeshift, she claimed she could remove anyone bloodlessly for a price. However, in actuality she transformed into a hivewing and using the 'special plants' queen wasp would use turn them into mindless servants who where "madly in love." With her. This only lasted for a little while however- WHOOPIE, ACCIDENTALLY ATE THE BREATH OF EVIL WITHOUT REALIZING IT IT. Erio became a mind-controlled zombie, wandering around the continent without any rhyme or reason. personality Eriophorium is a weird mix of personalities. she wants not to have any rules..but at the same time, she wants to wants to control others. She was reckless- and crazy- in addition to also be quite selfish in some regard. Erio deep down, still had some sense of 'right' and 'wrong' however despite her serious lack of self control, recklessness, and general lack of concern for herself and other dragons. And now shes mind controlled uwu 'masks' Masks are the forms that eriophorium takes when she transforms. She usually doesnt stay in one form but she has favorites And will keep these forms for usefulness. She may never use these things again after being freed. Gallery for all the wonderful art made by wonderful people: 6086C1AD-C55E-40C7-9D2B-035E38F8CA0B.png|By Mysticalanything! thank you so much! Screenshot_2020-01-27 Zebrawings.png|By Blackberry! TYSM!!! Screenshot 2019-12-26 Discord - Free voice and text chat for gamers.png|By me! Eriophorum aesthetic.png|Eriophorium aesthetic By MK Dragonet Erio uwu.png|Thank you star :D I love this alot bestie<3 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (Zebrawings)